combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
MK14 Mod 0
The Mk14 MOD 0 is an all-purpose battle rifle (classified as an assault rifle in game and thus will be refered to as an assault rifle in the rest of the overview) placed into the game on January 19th, 2012. Overview This Mk14 MOD 0 is closely related to the M14 family, and has a bulky black and silver frame. The size of the frame can impede the player's view while the colors of the frame are capable of either blending in or standing out depending on the gear equipped by the player. As an all-purpose assault rifle, the Mk14 MOD 0 is capable of preforming well at all ranges. The semi-auto mode has no recoil and is highly accurate, yet fast clicking can result in a fast rate of fire. When firing in the full-auto mode the first four or five shots go straight up before becoming a small grouping, sometimes veering to the left or right before losing total control. Semi-auto is recommended for long range engagements while full-auto is recommended for close or medium' range'' ''battles. The high point of the Mk14 MOD 0 lies in it's versatility. Multiple firing modes combined with the high accuracy, damage, and medium sized spread allow the gun to be versatile on the battlefield. The lack of restrictions concerning attachments (magazines, scopes, and suppressors) add on to that versatility and allow players to fit the gun to their needs. The gun is also somewhat capable of blending with Assault and Balanced vests as they have shades of silver. This gun is a very strong 3-hit-kill similar to his variants M14s or G36E. Damage drop-off is low and the range is high, performing on par with G36E, witch means you can easily kill and enemy in maps such Snow Valley or Oil Rig with 3-4 hits. Tap firing is easy to control with both firing modes however as always semi-auto is still easier than full-auto. If you compare this gun to G36E/M4A1 it is more portable (+4/+1) and inflicts more damage (+2/+9) than booth, and it has a RoF (+2/-4) and recoil (-3/+1) better than G36E but worse than M4A1. The draw speed and reload speed are average. If you decided to skip down here to the summary, the Mk14 MOD 0 is an all-purpose assault rifle. It is highly versatile, yet is bulky from the first person view and can stand out due to it's black and silver frame. The gun has high accuracy, damage, and a medium size spread which lets it preform well at all ranges but suffers due to its weight and slow rate of fire. All of these factors make the Mk14 MOD 0 a strong yet balanced assault rifle that will be dangerous in the hands of an experienced player. Variants *M14 (GP Standard variant) *M14 CAMO (GP Rare variant) *M14 SE (NX Standard variant) *M14 Classic (NX Rare variant) *M14EBR (Sniper Cousin variant) *M39 EMR (Sniper Cousin variant) *M39 EMR Desert (Sniper Cousin variant) Trivia *This gun is often reviewed by people to be similar or on par to the G36E and the AK-74M. *Aside from the shortened barrel, lack of scope, and lack of stand this gun has the same skin as the M14EBR. *This is the second weapon series to have a "MOD 0" variant; the first being the Mk.48. *Like several other weapons, this weapon's in-game description is different from that of the Arsenal. In-game, the description reads "A modern battle rifle, created by modifying the classical M14. Ideal for use against long and medium range targets." *Somewhat humorously, when viewing the Nexon link to the Arsenal for this gun, the item ID is listed as 666. Media Category:NX Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles